


Acceptance

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fellatio, Futa on Male, Futanari, Happy Sex, Loving Sex, Male on Futa, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: It was never easy to be different Ruby Rose was always ashamed of her body and it kept her from her love Jaune Arc for too,long! But after learning that Jaune did not mind a girl with a bit extra it seems like love can bloom after all.
Relationships: Coco Adel/Jaune Arc, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Acceptance

Ruby Rose was not happy.

"Why did it have to be me? Why did I have to have a cursed body?" Ruby pulled her legs up pushing her knees to her chest as she took a deep breath. She hated this she hated all of it! She hated the feeling of her chest tightening up and clenching as she had to bite back the tears that threatened to fall down her face. Ruby looked up at the pale moon the shattered celestial body seemed to be a reflection of her tattered heart as the young woman pulled her normal knees up to her modest chest as she began to whimper.

"I just want him to like me... but I can't show him what I am... if I do that then he will hate me! And I can't let Jaune hate me! He's my first friend and I love him! If... If I make him hate me then he will never be my friend again!" Ruby cursed again as she felt her legs shake even at the thought of Jaune her  _ curse _ began to show itself. Ruby felt the feeling between her knees the familiar growing warmth that meant that she was getting excited to see Jaune come into her thoughts. 

Those bright blue eyes that mess of blonde hair, that massive chest the thick leg muscles, and the bulging biceps that made her heart skip a beat fed her growing lust as the image of his toned ass always made clear in his jeans began to flow into her head Ruby saw her skirt  _ tent _ up as she had to fight back the urge to scream into the night.

"Why!? Why me!? Why did I have to be born like this!? What did I do wrong? Why does Monty hate me!?" Ruby asked herself as she looked up at the sky. She knew that she could probably asking Jaune or tell him about her  _ secret _ her not so little nine inches of girl meat poked up in her skirt, it was hard enough to hide it in her panties but now? Now, whenever she thought of Jaune her dick seemed to have a will of its own. She could almost never keep it down when she looked at him and the more she thought of him the harder it was to get rid of it!

"If I keep this up I can't keep this a secret! How does mom do it? She's bigger than me and she and dad get along great! I wonder what was her secret? Maybe she is a bit too confident? Or more so?" Ruby asked not sure if she should rely on calling her mother for aid, it was bad enough that she was not Yang. Yang did not even  _ bother _ to hide her dick.

"If only I had her confidence. She was born a futa and she did not even try to hide it... less than a percentage of females are futas and she acts like it is a gift from Oum himself. I hope that mom-" Ruby paused shaking her head as she gripped her fingers into a fist.

"No way! I won't give in! I won't just cave in and call mom for help! I can do this on my own! I want him to fall for me and also to  _ accept _ me for what I am! And there is no way for that to happen if I don't have the will to face him! I will make him see me for what I am and I know that he will at least be my friend at the end of the day. No matter what." Ruby said as she found her confidence standing up so what she was born a futa? So what she was in love with a dumb dork that was far out of her league and probably did not know what futas are! She was going to make him hers!

"I am just as cute as any other girl! And now I may have some extra... fixings! I am just as cute and adorable as any other!" Ruby said as she stood up running down the start her thoughts now about getting rid of the tent in her skirt that was partially bobbing up and down making it hard to focus on running. And making the probability that she would crash into a wall rise with every second!

"I should really take care of this as soon as I get back to the dorm."

\------ 

"You know if you have it you  _ flaunt _ it," Yang said as she picked Jaune up from the floor. Jaune had to blush as his face was mere  _ inches _ from the bulge in Yang's tight skirt. Jaune did not know that Yang was so... endowed as she pulled him up his body aching after she had so thoroughly pummeled him in the ring. 

"Matchpoint! Winner Xiao-Long!" Glynda ended the fight as Jaune was yanked up to his feet.

"Nice one there dork! You almost got me to orange!" Yang said pointing to her aura on the screen it was still half in orange and Jaune's was in the red. Marking the end of the fight as Yang scored her twelfth win against Jaune in a row.

"Don't feel too bad about getting your ass beat! It just means that you are tough! Besides I like a guy that can take a  _ pounding _ if you know what I mean." Yang said hissing into his ear making Jaune flush-

"Children! Do I need to remind you that you are here to fight and learn how to get better?" Glynda asked glaring at the two before she sighed.

"Now for the judgment, Miss Xiao-long?"

"Right here!"

"You did quite well in the match again. You and Mister Arc are both close-range fighters and you where once again able to easily overpower him and pound... beat him into submission." Glynda said correcting her words as she coughed into her fist. 

"After you made him submit you were able to keep him pinned and pound... subdue him fully." Glynda blushed slightly seeing how Yang grinned like a wolf as her skirt began to bulge a bit. 

"And you! Mister Arc!"

"Yes ma'am?"

"While you  _ did _ lose. Again I might add you did better every time. Improvement is everything Jaune and as long as I see you doing better there is no need for me to judge y out hat harshly. That being said your overall performance is  _ woeful _ and while you are showing leaps and bounds you are still far below Beacon level do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am..." Jaune said frowning as she sighed.

"That being said keep doing better keep training and I hope that you will succeed. That being said dismissed both of you! Have a good day and try to rest after the fight ok?" 

\-----

"Man Jaune you sure took a pounding out there! I'm surprised your ass is even still in one piece!" Nora grinned as Jaune flushed the young leader doing his best to eat his steak in peace as-

"Nora! Do not tease him he had a good fight." Ren said as he rolled his eyes. He knew that Nora was making a joke about him and Yang. Jaune's lack of performance and the stereotype that futa like to engage in rough anal intercourse with men was a bit overplayed and if it was anyone else it might have even been an insult. 

But Yang was not one to be offended by well anything... The futa took it easy as she licked her lips and put her hands behind her head showing off her breasts as Yang grinned at her friends.

"Hey, now Nora don't cramp my style! Jauney here but up a good fight now! I think that I could have pounded his ass a bit more but he took it like a champ! Ain't that right Jaune?" Yang asked as the boy blushed even harder looking down as he tried to ignore the flirts and light insults as he tried to eat his meal in peace.

"Look Jaune it's ok! You are improving in leaps and bounds in our training! Even Glynda said so! I think you are close to really getting somewhere!" Pyrrha said rubbing Jaune on the shoulder her not so secret crush smiled at her as oblivious as ever. 

"Thanks, Pyr I'll do my best!"

"I know you will! I think you can do it too!" Ruby chimed in making sure that Jaune knew that she also wanted him to do well! The small futa that no one but her team and Pyrrha and Nora knew about blushed Jaune smiling as he nodded his head. 

"Thanks, Rubes that means a lot to me," Jaune said as Ruby felt her chest getting warmer and warmer as-

The felling of strained fabric filled her loins as Ruby gasped.

"AH! No bad get down!"

"What?"

"AH! Not you Jaune!" Ruby said blushing as Jaune blinked owlishly at his young friend.

"Ruby? What's wrong? You look like somethings wrong?"

"Nothings hard!"

"Oh boy. Here we go." Yang said rolling her eyes as the older sister knew exactly what her younger sibling was dealing with. Yang grinned at Ruby knowing that her sibling was not going to be standing up anytime soon-

_ You just need to be proud of what you got Ruby! That's the only way for you to be happy in life you know? _ Yang thought as Ruby coughed before Weiss took a break from digging into her salad and gasped.

"Oh Oum! Ruby! We are late for our training session!"

"What?"

"The training session you dolt! We need to go right now!" Weiss said as the color drained from Ruby's face as she let out a small squeak of fear and embarrassment.

"What!? No way! That's in like half an hour right? It can't be right now!"

"Yes, it is right now Ruby! Stop dillydallying right this instant! We have to go now!" 

"I! I don't think it is that severe Weiss! Come on we can take a break right? I mean Glynda will understand right!?"

"What? What are you talking about RUby? I'll have you know that I went out of my way to reserve this for us! Don't you even think of making me look bad to Miss Good Witch now get up right this instant!" Weiss said as she began to pull her secret futa teammate up by her shoulders making Ruby blush as there was a small but noticeable  _ thud _ as something bumped up on the bottom of the table.

"Huh? What was that?" Jaune asked looking down as-

"Nothing! You did not hear anything!"

"I just hear something hit the table. it sounded hard."

"Oh, I bet it  _ is _ hard. Rock-solid diamond-tipped if you ask me." Yang said as Ruby shot her a withering look.

"YANG! Not helping!" Ruby hissed as Nora suddenly took the damn bait!

"Oh! Hard? Something hard is under the table? AH! Ren! What if it is a baby sloth!" Nora asked stars in her eyes as the soft-spoken raven haired boy paused. His magenta eyes scanning Nora as-

"No," Ren replied simply and softly as Nora paused.

"But Ren! I want a sloth!"

"Nora there is no way that a sloth is under the table in Beacon. Especially the one that we just happen to eat at. Think about it. What are the odds?" 

" _ Never tell me the odds, Ren. _ Especially when it comes to sloths! I know my babies! Now get out of the way! I am coming darlings! Don't worry cause momma is home!" Nora said as she ducked under the table-

"KYA!" Ruby fell back rolling in a backward summersault before disappearing vanishing in a puff of red rose petals as Weiss gagged on them.

"I! Blegh! Get that out of my mouth! Ruby! You better make it to the training room or I swear!" Weiss hissed before pausing and licking her lips.

"Since when did rose petals taste  _ salty?" _

\------

"I don't know what was so funny about that," Jaune said as Nora nodded.

"Yeah I mean I don't know what roses normally taste like but I don't think that salty is a bad thing? Right, Ren?"

"I don't know why you are asking me but from what I know? A flower is  _ never _ supposed to taste salty. At least from what I know about them." Ren paused the four members of JNPR gathered in the dorm to relax. Jaune had training with Pyrrha later and wanted rest before that. 

Nora and Ren also needed some time to cool off before Nora began to run them ragged again. 

"I don't know Ren! But I think that a sloth could totally fit under the Beacon tables! What about you Jaune? What do you think?"

"I... I guess so? I think they could work why?"

"WHY!? Because I want them ALL!"

"Nora that's a lot."

"Jaune! I know that you like um... Spruce Willis movies! And all... so I was wondering if I got us tickets to go would you like to?" Pyrrha asked finally getting her courage up as she finally started to ask Jaune out-

"Huh? You want to go see a movie with me?"

"Yes! I do! I was wondering if you would not mind..."

"Eh? Sure! Why not! You are great Pyr! I would love to see a movie with you!" Jaune said laughing as the spartan almost fainted...

\-----

"So what did we learn?" Yang asked looking down as Ruby dragged herself into the room. Weiss shook her head as Ruby collapsed onto her bed her body going limp as she let out a groan of pain.

"That Monty hates me and that I should give up."

"EH! Wrong answer baby sis! Try again please!" 

"I don't want to talk about it, Yang.'

"If you don't talk about then nothing good will come of it and nothing will change!"

"What is there to talk about? She did well in training. If I had to say I would say she is improving almost as much as that other blonde Buffon in our lives."

"Yeah, I know what you- hey! What do you mean other! You better be talking about Good Witch!"

"You will never know," Weiss said tutting her lips as Ruby groaned into her bed. Today was the worst. She just wanted to be a normal girl! With normal girl parts! Now this thing between her legs! Ruby just wanted to be someone that could just confess to Jaune and be happy with him!

"Why can't I just say what I mean? And mean what I say?"

"Because you are being a coward?" Yang offered as Ruby hissed.

"Easy for you to say! You don't have shame!"

"Nah I gave that shit up cause it was whack! Live free Ruby that is the only way for a human to live here!" Yang said as Ruby harrumphed to her self. There was no way that Jaune would ever know her secret!

She was just going to have to settle for waiting for one day that Pyrrha would get off her but and ask him out! Meaning that sure she would lose her crush and that would suck! Like really, really suck like raisins in cookies that act like chocolate chip levels of suck! But it was what was supposed to happen to people like her. Ruby curled up in her top bunk pulling her privacy curtain down as she took a deep breath and put her sleep mask on.

There was nothing for it. She was a futa and he was a man. Most men did not like her kind at all and the ones that did... well they where the kind of creepers that wrote pages long erotic fan fiction about them. EW. Gross the kind of people Ruby would never meet in real life. The futa sighed heavily her eyes getting fully as she was content to let things end as they were. She was going to lose to Pyrrha and she was going to probably die alone.

"Afterall. Futa's don't get happy endings. And since Jaune is  _ never _ going to find out? I'll just stick to being the best friend that I can be!" Ruby said as she sighed finally letting sleep claim her as she went to bed to dream of things with blue eyes and blonde hair.

\------

"Sorry in a rush! Move it or lose it pipsqueak!" Coco Adel fashionista that was well dressed and equally but secretly well-hung pushed past Ruby! She had to be quick or her photo op would expire!

_ There are so many fat asses for me to look at with the transfer kids! I can't let it go to waste! _ Coco shouted as she pushed past Ruby the futa squeaked as her skirt that was already tattered after that dumb sister of hers had hit her with fire dust hit the final limit!

"Watch where you are going, Coco!" Ruby shouted as she growled before she felt it. The worse thing to her kind ever the breeze between her normal knees.

_ Oh god's... no... not like this. _ Ruby thought as just as she thought her skirt disintegrated itno nothingness. Ruby felt her dick flop out of her panties at the worst possible time, as her silver eyes locked onto Jaune who was busy glaring daggers at Coco before his eyes drifted down-

"Coco you can't just- ah! Ruby! Your skirt!" Jaune shouted as Ruby felt her heart stop.

_ That's it. It's over. Jaune knows my secret. I am as good as dead to him now. _ Ruby thought the tears forming in her eyes as she saw her world collapse! Before she fully fell to despair Ruby shot out! She moved as fast as she could like lighting slamming into the nearest closet as she knew that her life was finally over...

\-----

"So... are you ok in there?" Jaune asked rubbing his head as-

"NO! No, I am not ok! Just! Go away Jaune! I know you saw!"

"Yeah... I saw your... your dick... hah didn't know you where a futa." Jaune said scratching his head, unbeknownst to him the small reaper was on the verge of shedding fresh tears. 

_ Stupid me! Stupid me! Why me!? Why is it always me!? Why does Monty hate me so much!? _ Ruby though as she felt her legs buckle her normal knees shaking so much as-

"Here you go. You could use this I think I got it in your size." Jaune slipped a skirt under the door. Ruby instantly saw the pink and sloth and knew ti was Nora's. Ruby paused before she felt her chest tighten as her heart began to throb. 

_ I! Of course! I should have known it! Jaune has always cared for me! He has always been a good guy! I knew that he was not going to care about this! So what if he does not want to date me because of my dick? He is always going to be my best friend! _

"Jaune! I... thank you..."

"Nah it's ok! Really! Things happen am I right?"

"I! You don't know what this means!"

"Nah it's good really! But you? A futa? I got to be honest I didn't expect this kind of thing from you. Usually, I am good at spotting them when I see them." Ruby paused she felt her heat go still as she coughed.

"What? Say that again?"

"Oh, I just said I am usually good at spotting a futa from a mile off."

"I... why?" Ruby asked careening her neck slipping on Nora's skirt as she opened the door just a crack to show one of her silvery eyes through it. 

"Oh? It's nothing really just I knew a few futas growing up so I got pretty good at spotting a bugle or two if you know what I mean..." Jaune said blushing bit as-

"You grew up with futa?"

"Eight of them really."

"EIGHT!?" Ruby gasped flinging open the door her mouth gaping like a bass as-

"Yeah. My sisters and mom are all futas. It's genetic so they where all that and I'm the only boy in the family. I grew up with them so they are nothing new to me." Jaune said smiling as Ruby wanted to faint...

\------

"Well, that is a shock... I did not think you knew any futanari Arc. Not that I mind! I have nothing against them." Weiss said soothing a future flame sure she did not care about what was between Ruby's legs. As long as she was not trying to stick it between her legs that were all that mattered to her. 

_ I am not a prude! But I prefer that on a man thank you very much. _

"I gotta say blondie! I always knew there was something about you that I like!"

"Thanks! I think?" Jaune said as he took a sip from his water. He did not know what the big deal was about his family all having a dick. I mean it was not like they had some odd disease or anything. 

"Nah don't think too hard! I think it's kind of sexy!" Yang said winking at Jaune making sure that he coughed and blushed as he looked away from the aggressive futa as he tried to flip the subject.

"S-so! Ruby! You are a futanari is your mother one?"

"Yeah... yeah she is."

"So is my mom! She won't shut up about it really." Yang said rolling her eyes as Blake did a spit take.

"What!? Your dad married two futanari!?" Blake shouted as Yang nodded.

"Yeah? He did? So what?"

"I... well... nothing," Blake said flushing as Ruby took a deep breath.

_ Ok Ruby you got this! You need to make sure that Jaune knows how you feel! And this is the only way you can do it! _

"Jaune!"

"Yeah, Rubes?"

"I! I was wondering!"

"Wondering what?"

"Um! Um! If your mom is a futa right?"

"So are my sisters? What about them?" Jaune said as he sipped on his glass of water as Ruby felt her cheeks heat up. 

"I! If you were... you know... propositioned by a futa..."

"Propositioned? Propositioned for what?"

"Dear Oum she can not be this bad at this," Yang said as Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Give her the shot he is just as dense as she is." 

"I mean! If one of them... you know asked you on a date what would you do?" Ruby asked as she felt her breath hang in her throat. Jaune gave her a confused look before he shrugged once.

"Well, I guess it depends on the futa? If I liked them and they liked me I don't see a reason that I couldn't date them." Jaune said smiling as Yang smirked.

"So what you are saying is that you are ok with me going to down on that ass for the month?"

"Good joke Yang. But I know that you don't like me that seriously." Jaune said not blushing half as much as Yang wanted as she blew him a kiss.

"Hey don't sell yourself, short kid! You got a nice but there. If you want I can really show you how to use it. What do you say? I'll show you mine if you show me yours." 

"Oh please Yang, you do not have to be so crude." Weiss rolled her eyes not caring for who Jaune dated or what hole he put what in. So long as it was safe, sane, and consensual then there was no reason that people could not enjoy life as they saw fit.

_ As long as they do not let me see it. I swear to Oum I will burn this whole school to the ground if they so much as attempt that. _ Weiss thought as Ruby took a deep breath.

"Jaune will you go out with me!?" Ruby asked finally summoning her courage as-

"Ok," Jaune said shrugging as Ruby blinked three times and passed out...

\-----

"He said ok!" Ruby said as Weiss sighed as she rubbed the top of her partner's head. 

"And? What is your point, Ruby? You did not really give him much wiggle room to say anything." 

"But Weiss! He said yes! He really said yes! He said that he would go on a date with me!"

"And? You are his best friend. Why are you surprised that he would go on  _ one _ date with you. He did not agree to marry you. He is not your fiance and you should be careful that his partner does not take this chance to make a move on you in ways that you won't expect." Weiss warned as Yang tossed a pillow at her.

"Hey!"

"Lay off a bit ice queen. Ruby all you got to do is act as adorable as you normally do and Jaune will be eating out of the palm of your hand! Trust me you know the things that I got the boys back in Patch to do for me right?" Yang said grinning ear to ear as Blake coughed. Her partner poking her head down from the top of her bunk bed and giving Yang a curious look.

"W-what kind of things did you do to the boy's back in Patch? If you do not mind me asking... I am just curious is all." Blake said her notebook clutched close to her chest. Her breathing tight as-

"Easy there partner. The last thing we need is for a wet floor sign to be in our dorm. And I don't want anything to be dripping on my hair ok? Or you are in for it." Yang said as she was secretly over the moon over Ruby.

_ Great! Now she has a date! And as long as Ruby is with Jaune I cane be with- _ Yang paused as she realized that she hit her own roadblock... she never thought Jaune would say  _ yes _ to Ruby. 

She thought he looked at her like a little sister someone that he wanted to protect and hold. Not someone that he wanted to be with romantically! That was not part of her plan and put her in a very awkward situation that she was not sure there was a way out of easily. 

_ It's ok Yang! Ruby is just your cute baby sister! No way Jaune is gonna fall for her when he has you! Sure you were worried that he was just acting cool around futa but that's not the case! Is it? I mean his whole family are futa! There is no way that he is just putting up an act! He has to be real. _

Yang thought as she tried to hide her feelings that she might have just lost out on the one time she was serious about someone and was already kicking herself in her shins over that...

\------

"So what do I do on a date?" Jaune asked as Ren sighed. He was really not looking forward to this talk with his leader. Jaune was barley alive after Nora had to  _ physically _ pull Pyrrha back from Ruby to keep her from ripping the young futa to shreds.

"Jaune before I ask did you really not know Ruby was a futa?"

"No? I didn't? Was I supposed too?" Jaune asked as Ren sighed.

"No. I don't think that you were but I hope that you are able to make her happy. Just be yourself and I know that you will make her happy." Ren said hoping that his leader would listen to him and that this would not blow up in their faces.

"Godo! I wonder what she likes to do on a date? Ruby never seemed the type to you know go on a date with a guy. I hope that she won't get tired of me."

"Oh, I don't think that is a problem Jaune. I think she wants this much more than you do."

"Really? Then do you think that I might get a kiss?" Jaune asked blushing as Ren sighed.

"I do not know Jaune but do try not to pressure her into doing anything."

"Yang would kill me."

"And then Pyrrha would kill Yang, and then we would all be in jail for murder so please. Do your best to keep her happy now ok? For the team?"

Ren asked hoping that this was going to all work out for the best.

\-----

Why are you so cute!? Ruby thought as she felt her dick struggle against her legs. She felt her dick surge up as Jaune walked with her out of the ice cream parlor. Ruby had to fight the urge to adjust her skirt as the two ended their date with a good amount of success. Ruby had not managed to embarrass herself so badly that she would need to crawl to Yang for the next two years to fix it. And Jaune had not made Ruby want to shoot him in the legs so there was that. 

"So what do you want to do now? We can go back to Beacon or I have some old movie tickets if you want. Either way is fine with me." Jaune said smiling Ruby paused she really did not want the date to end but she also was not sure of how long the velcro on her dick was going to last at this rate! 

"I think a movie sounds cool! Is it a Spruce Willis?"

"You know that it is," Jaune said grinning ear to ear as Ruby and he began to make the small walk from the ice cream shop to the movies the young couple seemed to have everything sorted it out, and no one not even Ruby heard the ever-increasing sound of velcro tearing as she walked with him to the theatre. 

\------

"This movie is awesome!"

"Yeah... yeah, it is," Jaune said as he tried his best ot be polite he really did! But Ruby was making it hard for him! He was not sure just what about the film was so exciting about it but whatever it was, was making Ruby get a bit excited herself. And there was now a noticeable tent in her skirt as Ruby as hard as a rock and had no idea about it.

She's a bit smaller than me? I think? OR bigger? Jaune wondered as he looked down at the small futa whos was rocking her dick as Jaune gulped in wonder. Jaune knew better than to stare at a futas dick but he was still trying to find out why Ruby was so hard, even if it did not take a genius to put two and two together. A male and futa alone in a theater without a sex scene on the screen, there was really only one thing that was going to make her this hard, and since she was hard as a rock there was only one person that would be making her like this and that was bothersome. 

In the end, Jaune did not call Ruby out on Ruby's dick her erection was staining the top of her skirt with a thin layer of pre-cum as he decided to just let the movie play out and hope that this night would not end awkward and that they would always be best friends.

\-----

"Thank you for the date!" Ruby said as she wanted to die she did not notice her dick raging untill after the movies and now Jaune doing his best to not say it but it was not a bit too late. 

"No! It was amazing!"

"I want to die..."

"I, I loved it Ruby and I loved sending a night with you." Jaune smiled as the futa took a deep breath and prepared to put her life and more importantly her friendship on the line.

"Jaune! Please be my boyfriend! I've always really liked you and I want to go out with you!" Ruby said bowing her head as the futa felt her cheeks going atomic red and-

"Y-you... you want to go out with me?" 

"Yes! Please if you will have someone like me..."

"Ok.'

"I'm sorry! I knew I should have never asked I... I'm sorry did you just say ok?"

"Yeah, I did. You are my best friend Ruby. And I'll love to date you." 

"Even if I am a futa?"

"Even if you are a futa," Jaune said as Ruby leaped up into his arms! The futa kissed him hard on his lips, Jaune barely had the time to catch her in his arms as he swung her around the hallway out of the RWBY dorm. Jaune kissed the futa softly his first kiss taken from him in the halls as she pressed her face to his as Ruby felt all of her worries leave her heart! 

The futa felt the shackles that had kept her chained down for so long limited off of her as she broke their kiss with a wet plop! 

"I don't know how to say this but please let me cum!" Ruby said in what had to be one of her least eloquent requests but Jaune felt it. He felt her dick pressing into his chest, Jaune could not ignore the elephant in the room any longer as he sighed. 

"Do you want me to blow your or-"

"Blow me, fuck me jerk me off just make me cum! Please! I'm so hard it hurts!" Ruby said as Jaune paused he swore he heard some kind of chuckle from behind him before he shook his head. 

"Well ok then, I guess that is something to work with," Jaune said as he pulled Ruby her down, Jaune stared at her raging dick Ruby still trapped in his arms as he sighed. 

"I guess this can work," Jaune said as he took one hand ready to jerk off her dick, undoing her skirt and slim pink cotton? Beowulfprint panties as her dick plopped out and much to Jaune's surprise it was just a bit smaller than his own in both length and width. 

"Huh so it is small-" Jaune did not get a chance to finish his senate as Ruby took the opportunity or invitation of his open mouth as a chance for her to put her dick in it. 

"Thank you so much!" Ruby said as her seven inched red rocket slammed into Jaune's mouth! The boy felt his gag reflex checked and tested as he sucked his first cock, a bit of annoyance filled his mind as Ruby began slamming her hips forward already using her semblance to his face at Mach speed. Her body crashing into his her dick not used to anything but the familiar grip of her hands now being treated to a. Soft wet and velvety lined mouth that just made her cock feel like it was melting! 

"It feels so good!" Ruby shouted as she felt her dick begin to melt her body was not sued to anything but her own stimuli and this was proving too much! Jaune could already feel the way her body's as jerking and thrashing, that meant that Ruby's clima was closing in! Jaune tried to pull the futa off his mouth but her hips where moving at full speed and the rose petals that came off of them fluttered int he air as Ruby's dick finally gave in to the hot wet prison that was Jaune's mouth! Her cock sliding in and out of his tight hole making the soft wet sickly slapping sounds of flesh slapping flesh fill the air before she screamed his name grabbing him by the back of his head and jamming her dick right down his mouth!

"Jaune I'm cumming!" Ruby shouted her dick bursting as five thick loads of futa cum shot downhill throat as the futa felt her first real orgasms take place as she came hard Dow his throat Jaune took the cum sighing she would blow him later in return somewhere more private as little did Jaune know the rest of teams RWBY and JNPR where behind the door of their tryst stil as death as the surprise, party had failed as Yang laughed.

“Hah looks like,fighting isn’t the only thing June sucks at am I right? Ow! Nora don’t kick me!”

  
  
  



End file.
